1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of video camera retaining devices and more specifically relates to a voice-activated hands-free video camera holding system for use during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeries performed modernly may be very complex. During laparoscopic surgery, a surgeon may be partially distracted by having to hold a camera to collect images of the operation. Yet, having a second person present solely to collect footage may be a waste of that person's time and resources.
Many cameras and camera retaining devices exist today which may allow a user to manually manipulate the camera holding device to achieve a preferred vantage point. However, the user must continuously manipulate the device using his or her hands in order to change vantage points. A more suitable solution that enables the user to manipulate the vantage angle in a hands-free manner is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,542 to William H. L. Chang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,239 to David F. McCall, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,003 to Philip C. Evans. This art is representative of voice activated video camera systems for use during medical procedures. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a voice-activated hands-free camera holder system should provide a hands-free solution to allow a surgeon to perform a procedure and adjust a zoom function and a camera angle of a camera while freely using both hands during the procedure, and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable voice-activated hands-free camera holder system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.